


Things Unsaid but Heard

by bluephoenixangel



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Admin-sama have mercy, Emotional Constipation, Fake Relationship, Fluff, Gift Exchange, Light Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Mutual Pining, Quiet boys trying to communicate feelings without saying them, SpringFicletExchangeTKS2020, TKS Events, The Kingdom of Shipping, allies to friends to lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:00:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23768878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluephoenixangel/pseuds/bluephoenixangel
Summary: Sometimes it's what people don't say that matters most. As Gen and Ukyo Learn.
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Saionji Ukyou
Comments: 9
Kudos: 47
Collections: 2020 TKS Spring Ficlet Gift Exchange





	Things Unsaid but Heard

**Author's Note:**

  * For [abandonedplant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/abandonedplant/gifts).



> Holy shit i am so sorry for taking so long. 
> 
> Anyway this is a gift fic For Riza, a wonderful mod on the kingdom of shipping server. I hope you enjoy it despite how long it took!
> 
> Admin sama have mercy on me for going over the word limit, i cant help it im a wordy writer.

Being awakened into the stone world was like being thrown hard and fast into a raging ocean storm after a long sleep, and Ukyo was still struggling to find his feet in this new bizarre situation.    
  
He was at once infuriated and terrified by it all. The way Tsukasa spoke of peace and purity between smashing any statue with visible signs of age to pieces and greeting all new arrivals with the story of how he coldly murdered the one person who tried to defy him. It was madness. 

The mad boy-king continued to baffle Ukyo with his contradictory ideology. But despite his growing fear and guilt, he kept stoic and quiet. 

Visible emotion was weakness, at least to most of the slow-growing "empire". For all Tsukasa's poetic waxing about the purity of youth and creating a world where people didn't take from each other, the assortment of young athletes and delinquents he'd decided were worthy of life were all too eager to take power for themselves, to take whatever they wanted, their strength superseding the wants of others. 

"How many times must I tell you to am-scray! I'm busy!" 

"Ah come on, shrimpy, your all about keeping up morale around here right? I'm just saying you could do your job better-" 

Case in point… 

Ukyo lifted his head from where he'd been silently brooding on a high branch, looking down to the scene his keen ears had clued him into. 

The slender form of Gen Asagiri was speed walking away from one of the many nondescript thugs that inhabited the empire, the worst kind who Tsukasa either didn't know or didn't care to deal with beyond giving orders. The kind who thought a lack of law beyond Tsukasa's whims meant free reign to do as they pleased. 

"I Said I am usy-bay! Please leave me alone" The young Mentalist said, expression uncharacteristically angry. Ukyo blinked in shock in the shade of his hat, he'd never seen the younger man this distressed, genuinely at least…

The brute grabbed Gen's slender wrist, "With what? Late for a sewing circle with the other ladies?" He chuckled, leering at the now startled face of the former magician, "scrawny runts like you ain't useful in this new world, so you should be happy, I just wanna give you a new purpose-" 

Ukyo had heard enough, he quickly drew his bow from his back and an arrow from his quiver, a shot was fired, the two below flew apart in surprise, eyes on him as he dropped to the ground. Ukyo, movements slow and deliberate, placed himself between Gen and the brute, eyes sharp as blades. 

"Leave, now," He said firmly, "Bother him again and you deal with me." 

The brute glared at him, but was shaking, the arrow had missed his wrist by a calculated hair. 

Behind him, Ukyo could hear Gen gasp and hear him tremble as they all stared at each other in a timeless moment of tension. 

Finally, the brute gave a shaky scoff and turned away, "Didn't realize he'd already been claimed, keep a better grip on the bitch if you don't want him messed with." With that, he walked off. 

Ukyo sighed in relief and turned to Gen, "Sorry… you ok?" He asked. 

The Mentalist quickly recovered, smoothing his clothes and hair before speaking. 

"Y-yes…" there was still an uneasy tremor to his voice, "Thank you, Ukyo-chan… he was… quite unreasonable…" 

They give each other a long look.

"Does… that kind of thing happen often?" Ukyo asks.

Gen opens his mouth, then closes it, turning away, its all the answer Ukyo needs. 

The archer thinks for a long moment before speaking. 

"If it helps… feel free to… feed their misconceptions…" Ukyo said awkwardly…

Gen turned grey eyes on him in scrutiny, "You mean…" he let the implications hang, "...You'd be ok with that?" He sounded genuinely surprised.

Ukyo nodded as he turned to walk away, "No one deserves to be treated that way…."

Gen stares as he leaves then rushes up to call for him to wait, "Come have tea with me, to help sell the illusion," he takes Ukyo's arm and chuckles smoothly. 

Ukyo blinks but smiles and nods.

It's a good idea after all. 

=====

Tea turns into sharing meals, secluded and always out of Tsukasa's sight, Gen insists.

Ukyo doesn't mind, doesn't question. He enjoys Gen's company.

=====

They ask each other Questions sometimes, in between idle conversation about life both before and after the petrification. 

_ Did you like your job?  _

_ Do you miss anyone? _

_ What do you miss most about the old world? _

most of them go unanswered. A lot more go unsaid.

**_Do you like it here?_ **

**_Are you scared?_ **

**_Do you lie to Tsukasa too?_ **

Gen leans against him, falling asleep one night, as they gaze up at the stars. 

"Ukyo-chan… If you could stop Tsukasa-chan…. If you knew a way to do it… would you?" 

The mentalist is tipsy from the wine they'd been sharing, sleepy, not aware of what he's saying, the way Ukyo's eyes go wide in understanding. 

Gen isn't awake to feel Ukyo pull him close, or hear him murmur his answer, and his apology.

"I'm sorry… I'm not as strong or brave as you are… Gen…"

=======

Gen is chosen to guide Hyoga's battalion to the primitive village, Ukyo wants to scream, offer to go himself, beg Gen not to go, to run away, to stay with him….

But he doesn't have the right…. Just because he protected Gen doesn't mean the mentalist owes him anything.

He says goodbye and wishes Gen well. He tails them from far back until they're gone, watching Gen's lavender coat disappear with a quiet apology, for not being brave enough to help.

He knows Gen won't be returning, one way or another.

Ukyo's heart hurts, He's such a coward.

=====

Making his betrayal known to Hyoga is both satisfying and terrifying for Gen. He feels liberated, but a dull pain throbs in his heart. 

His mind buzzes with words he wishes he'd said to a certain archer before he left… too little, too late….

Gen is almost grateful for all the utal-Bray work Senku piles on him.now that he's an official member of the kingdom of science. Aching fingers and exhaustion are a wonderful distraction from stray thoughts of ash blonde hair and bright green eyes.

======

Hyoga and Homura return alone, Ukyo's heart is in his throat. 

But soon enough he's hearing the sycophants of the camp Curse the mentalist's name. Ukyo smiles behind the high collar of his shirt. 

Warmth bubbles in his chest, along with a slight pang of envy at Gen's courage. 

======

Gen dries his wild tea leaves and takes his tea alone during breaks when he can. It's not that he dislikes the rest of the kingdom of science…

He'd just rather not deal with awkward questions all the time he turns to address someone who isn't there.

=====

A few try to question him. about Gen, but none of them last under a sharp glare. 

Ukyo lounges on higher and higher treetops, always looking west. 

====

Gen looks up in awe at the "totally not for Christmas" light display, the brightness of the bulbs sparking the warmth of hope in his heart even as the cold wind chills his face. 

He wishes Ukyo could see this…

==== 

Ukyo sometimes thinks he sees a glow of light over the western horizon when he's up high enough. 

Perhaps it's wishful thinking, but it makes his heart hurt and feel warm all at once. 

He says nothing about it to anyone.

=====   
  


When Gen sets off with Magma and Chrome he has to tamp down a hopeful voice in his heart, no matter how much it hurts to do so.

_ I wonder if I'll See him…. _

======

Ukyo hears Gen's voice as he chases down the intruders, and has to trample down the desire to drop his bow and find the Mentalist. 

He finds a boy in blue instead. He figures it's for the best. 

He lies to Tsukasa though, because ever since he stumbled upon Yuzuriha's "Sewing spot" a small spark of hope has been lit in his chest. 

Ukyo wants to stop being a coward.

=======

Gen has to remind himself to run  _ away  _ from the arrows and not toward them when Chrome buys him time. 

It takes all his willpower not to scream out everything he wants to say while he knows Ukyo can hear him.

He runs and runs and doesn't stop till he's back in Ishigami village. 

He's apologizing in his head the whole way, he doesn't know to whom by the time he gets there

======

Ukyo hears Gen's voice and follows it. He finds a gathering in the graveyard and a phone. 

He smiles.

=====

Gen Hears Ukyo on the other side of the Phone.

Fuck, the jig is up. 

======

Many questions go unasked between them, they don't get a chance to talk between the planning.

_ Are you mad at me?  _

_ Did you miss me? _

_ Did they hurt you?  _

_ Are you okay?  _

_ Please…. Stay safe. _

======

It's not until the chaos of the battle has ended that they get to talk for real. Gen drags Ukyo off to bandage his wounds as Senku and Tsukasa sort out the particulars of the ceasefire.

"You reckless idiot!" Gen berates in a worried voice, "what were you THINKING!" 

Ukyo can't help but chuckle as the mentalist frets over him, hauling off his shirt and beginning to rub something that stings over his wounds. 

Ukyo winces, but his smile stays as Gen tends to him, muttering curses about suicidal idiots 

He reaches out with the arm that hurts the least to move and cups Gens's scarred face.

"Sorry… it was more like instinct than thinking…. I was just… Tired of being a coward…." He says with a grin.

Before Gen can ask him what he's on about, Ukyo leans and presses his lips to the mouth that's been calling him an idiot for several minutes.

Grey eyes go wide and the Mentalist freezes. Ukyo pulls back, thinking he must of misjudged, an apology already on his lips.

Gen throws lilac sleeved arms around the archer's neck and pulls him back in. 

Things go unsaid, but not unheard.

_ I missed you. _

_ I'm so happy you're alive. _

_ You did great. _

_ You were so brave. _

**_I love you._ **

**Author's Note:**

> https://discord.gg/GZWTRP8
> 
> Come join us at the Kingdom of Shipping Discord Server for lots of fluffy (and sexy) Dr stone shipping fun!


End file.
